Seaside Improvisation
by thenameisacid
Summary: Você não tem mais nada, Ashara Dayne, mais nada. Só o vento, cantando para você, te chamando, levando as suas lágrimas para longe. Ashara Dayne/Eddard Stark.


**DISCLAIMER: **_As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo _não me pertence, e tampouco as suas personagens. Título extraído de um poema de Richard Siken.

* * *

><p><strong>SEASIDE IMPROVISATION - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<br>**_por acid_

* * *

><p><em>O vento é uma música<em>, uma música violenta e desarmoniosa, mas você consegue sentir o seu corpo inteiro dançar ao ritmo dela. Talvez seja porque você, agora, não passe de um ser violento e desarmonioso, então você, essa música, o vento—vocês são um só.

Não, ainda não. Você ainda não é o vento.

Você é Ashara Dayne, _se lembra_? Ashara, da Casa Dayne. Dayne como alguém, alguém – alguém que não era como o vento, violento e desarmonioso, mas alguém sereno e forte, como uma rocha. Sim! Como uma rocha, como a rocha que, agora, machuca os seus pés descalços, e que, como _ele_, te mantinha segura. Te mantinha viva. _Arthur Dayne_, você se lembra, forte, seguro e sereno como uma rocha, como o chão, _o seu chão_, e você se lembra dele todo magnífico vestido na armadura branca que ele se orgulhava tanto, com os olhos violetas brilhando de orgulho – olhos violetas, exatamente iguais aos seus, e os cabelos dele eram da cor dos seus, e ele era Arthur _Dayne_, igual a você, porque vocês eram irmãos, e ele, a rocha, o seu chão, jurou que te protegeria. Jurou, jurou, jurou, jurou. E, ao invés disso, te dizem que ele não vai voltar para casa.

"A Espada da Manhã tombou em batalha, senhora," foi o que o cavaleiro te disse, e você gritou até que ele fosse embora, até que não houvesse mais voz para que você gritasse, até que _tudo_ doesse. Eddard Stark matou a Espada da Manhã, o seu irmão, o seu sangue, o seu chão, _e você o ama_.

Você ama Eddard Stark. Lembra?

A música violenta e desarmoniosa – como você, como o vento – continua, incessante, e, lá embaixo, tão longe que você mal consegue ver, o mar se retorce entre as rochas, também violento e desarmonioso, como a música, como o vento, como você, _como os olhos dele_.

Os olhos dele eram violentos porque ele era nortenho, _Eddard Stark de Winterfell_, e todos os Stark tinham aqueles olhos ferozes e selvagens e cinzentos que você podia morrer olhando. E você queria morrer olhando para os olhos dele, _você queria_, porque ele era gentil, ele te tirou para dançar – ele só tirou você para dançar naquela noite, e a pressão que a mão dele fazia nas suas costas era morna, suave, _nada como esse vento que está levando as suas lágrimas para longe_, e, mais tarde, quando ele te beijou, Eddard tinha gosto de um milhão de promessas e de algum sentimento violento, como essa música, mas harmonioso – uma canção bonita, _sim, uma canção bonita_, e você achou que fosse amor, porque os olhos dele gritavam que te amavam; mesmo no meio de toda aquela selvageria dentro dos olhos dele, você viu, _você viu_, e era amor.

Era amor, era amor, _era amor_, ele disse "Eu te amo" com os lábios bonitos dele encostados à sua orelha, então era amor, e ele repetiu "eu te amo" e continuou repetindo "teamoteamoteamo" como uma canção, como um hino, como um canto de batalha, e ele continuou repetindo enquanto ele te beijava e te abraçava e te tomava para ele, _inteira dele_, e a respiração dele era suave contra o seu rosto, suave como uma canção que você esqueceu, mas você foi dele naquela noite porque o lugar dele era dentro de você, _dentro de você_, e ele nunca mais ia sair, nunca mais—

Porque havia outra coisa. Em você. Outra coisa. Uma vida – _você se lembra?_

Era uma vida, Eddard deixou uma parte dele com você, _em você_, uma vida, uma vida, a única vida que você colocaria acima da sua, acima da _dele_, acima de qualquer coisa. Você protegeria essa vida como o vento, como a rocha, como o mar, como a música. Você amava essa vida acima de tudo, _tudo_, porque você a viu crescer dentro de você, você a sentiu _viver_ dentro de você, e você se perguntava se essa vida ia ter os seus olhos, olhos do sul, ou os olhos dele, selvagens como o norte, e você reza aos Sete para que sejam os olhos dele, os olhos dele, _os olhos dele_.

Você rezava aos Sete por outra coisa, também.

Ah, o fim da guerra. Você rezava porque, talvez, quando ela acabasse, ele fosse voltar para você. Ele não precisava amar a outra, ele não a amava, não amava, porque se casar com a outra era um dever, _dever_. Não amor, nunca amor. Ele amava você, Ashara Dayne, ele te disse isso. E se o seu bebê tivesse os olhos dele, você o convenceria, _convenceria_, ele voltaria para você. Arthur Dayne, o seu irmão, a rocha, a Espada da Manhã, ele também voltaria para você quando a guerra acabasse. Ele protegeria vocês, você e seu bebê, ele—

Arthur não voltou quando a guerra acabou. "A Espada da Manhã tombou em batalha, senhora," foi o que o cavaleiro disse, _lembra?_ Então ele não voltou, não. Mas seu menino nasceu com os olhos dele, os olhos de Eddard, os olhos do seu amor, os olhos do homem que matou o seu irmão, o seu sangue, a sua rocha. _Como ele pôde?_Ele te amava, amava, amava...

Ele tem os olhos de Eddard, olhos do norte, então Eddard tira o seu menino de você. Ele vai cuidar dele, ele promete, junto com os filhos da outra – mas ele não a ama, é só dever, _só dever_. Ele te dá um beijo na testa, e ele está chorando, e ele pede para que você fique boa, "Fica bem, por favor, fica bem..." e você _está bem_, mas ele levou o seu menino, ele levou o seu menino para longe. Ele levou Arthur e levou o seu menino.

Você não tem mais nada, Ashara Dayne, mais nada. Só o vento, cantando para você, te chamando, levando as suas lágrimas para longe. Então você tira um pé da rocha – _a rocha não existe mais, não pode mais te proteger_– e sente o vento te chamar, a música incessante, inebriante...

Você tira o outro pé, e você é o vento. Você é o vento, você é o mar, você é a música. Você é—

Você não é mais nada.


End file.
